Truth or Dare: Flyboys and Marines
by lalez
Summary: ladygris challenged - we answer. A Marine never backs down from a challenge. A pilot is never afraid. Life has a way to throw you a curve ball.
1. Change of Scenery

**Seeing all the stories that the challenges spawned I decided to try myself. Here is what came to me... (174 words). Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Jennifer had just finished her shift in the infirmary and wanted nothing more than to sleep but the stress of the last hours had riled her up and so she decided to take a stroll through the quieter parts of the city before walking back to her quarters.

Rounding a corner she heard laughter and whistling flowing out of one of the common rooms.

_What was so funny now?_

When she came closer to the door she heard clothes rustling like someone was undressing and she stopped and was about to turn around when she heard Laura Cadman say:

"You can do it, but don't rip my shirt!"

Followed by one scream of

"Don't you even think about ordering me around, Lieutenant!"

and a chorus of laughter.

They say curiosity killed the cat but that didn't matter now.

She had a pretty good idea what was going on and she just had to see this.

Stepping in the room she said:

"Well, well which Colonel Sheppard is going to be in charge tomorrow?"


	2. Nightmare Photo

**Hey so some of you wanted a continuation and well here it is. There is going to be a follow up. This is 293 words according to WORD.**

* * *

The next morning Laura and John both were glad there were other people on Atlantis to borrow clothes from. Thankfully their insignias could be simply removed and reattached otherwise they both had to spent the next 24 hours in really uncomfortable clothes.

Laura pretty much looked forward to this day.

She knew there couldn't really much go wrong with the gate being down for maintenance and only a skeleton crew plus the Daedalus in the city.

John however was a little worried.

First time being a Marine and he knew all the initiation rites these 'Jarheads' have.

Well the ones shown in the movies at least.

The term jarhead had him running a hand through his hair.

_ Oh oh … they wouldn't dare to, right?_

When John was dressed he headed out for breakfast and a quick stop in what was technically his office for his schedule of the day. Glancing down at the data pad Laura had handed him he was less then amused.

In her temporary office Laura had just instructed two 'fellow' marines with an amusing dare, well in her eyes at least. She was looking forward to the end result and hoped that it wouldn't send her back to earth forever.

Training with Ronon was hard enough when John was himself but today he had to endure a Marine workout spiced up with satendan elements and in the end he was exhausted. He took a swig from a waterbottle someone handed him and almost immediately blacked out. When he came to it again he was in front of a mirror and what he saw left him speechless. When he heard the click of a photo and laughter he spun around to see his friends laughing.

_ "This can't be true!"_

**P.S. can someone make me the picture? Guess away what happend!**


	3. Color Coding

**I finally got the next part ready. This kind of ties in to my SGA Story 'ExFiles'. The ones reading will now how ;). Enjoy. This is around 297 word minus the note! **

* * *

John was hell bent on revenge.

He knew Cadman had issued the dare but there was one person who had to have helped the marines and he would pay.

Yes, nothing really happened but the shock and the pictures were humiliating.

_I am the military commander, for gods sake!_

In remembrance John's hand goes for his locks and he is relieved once again that it only was rubber that had made him bald. But how could he get his revenge? Giving him a dare would be too easy.

No he should have to suffer.

That was it!

John had the idea.

He made his way down to the labs and found the perfect person to dare and get his revenge. He was in luck his victim didn't chose truth and the smile on its face told him that the dare would be fulfilled with joy.

The next day when John wandered in the infirmary he was greeted by exhausted nurses and a screaming Rodney McKay.

"You have to find something! I am sick! Do something!"

Silently laughing to himself he set up a hidden camera and filmed the scene in the infirmary.

Jennifer tried to calm Rodney down and after a while the hypochondric Canadian relaxed. About an hour of relaxation the neon green color started to fade and Rodney swore revenge.

Now John only hoped that neither he nor the nurses ever found out it had been his idea to color code Rodney into Hulk!

* * *

**So the next part Rodney, the nurses or Jennifer? I need ideas btw ;)**


	4. Fighting Back

**AN: Just finishing up old stories. I promised to finsh all my stuff so here it goes ... probably second to last chapter. Enjoy! (206 words minus AN)**

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity Jennifer had returned McKay's skin to normal.

_I need a break!_ She thought and was just about to go back to her office when she saw the blinking light of the camera.

_So this was a prank and not an accident. _

She was hell bent on getting revenge for her staff and herself but who had manufactured the Green Monster?

_The owner of the camera? Someone else? _

She decided to leave the camera and wait for whoever came to get it. She didn't even have to wait long. After a couple of minutes Laura Cadman came and grabbed the recording device.

"Ah ha! Got You!" she said stepping out of her hiding spot.

"Not mine. But while you are here: Truth or dare?"

" Urggh, Dare, but just because it's you!" "Do you never learn?" Laura replies with a smile.

"I dare you to find a model for Evan's next picture but it can't be you or any other female on Atlantis!" and Cadman skipped away silently praying for her plan to work.

_I am so stupid!_ Jennifer scolded herself but that was when it hit her...

she knew the perfect way to end this madness,

at least for now.


End file.
